


Under the Table [RadioDust One Shot]

by marimoot



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel's a weak bitch, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hazbin, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Smut, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoot/pseuds/marimoot
Summary: Dinner time is a bonding experience.This is a story from my friend~I edited it for them and they wanted me to share with this account since they don't have an A03 account. Enjoy and they hope you love it!~
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155





	Under the Table [RadioDust One Shot]

It had been a few months since Alastor and Angel had gotten together. It started with a heated argument then led to a heated kiss. They didn’t expect that it’d all go this far, but there they were in a secret relationship. Both decided to keep it on the down low, not because they were embarrassed, but because their reputations hinged on them being who they were. Angel, had not only Charlie and Vaggie to fool but his own reputation on the streets as a reckless adult actor that took life as it came and lived in the moment. 

Alastor, didn’t want his reputation of being a heartless killer to fall because he fell for another demon. Going steady with someone would just tarnish the reputations they’ve built up over the years. It was a very delicate situation for both. Even so, whenever they had the chance and a spare closet they made out and had their fun before going on their separate ways. Alastor did these acts to placate his boyfriend since he didn't feel any sexual desire, but it didn’t mean it didn’t feel nice. His favorite moments with him were the quieter ones, when they cuddled together or talked quietly. He was willing to give Angel what he needed out of the relationship since he got what he wanted out of it as well.

Here, we join them as they all dine together. Something that was encouraged to build trust and a familial bond to help rehabilitate sinners. Alastor suspected the reasoning was more of Vaggie wanting to keep an eye on Angel and Al since she didn’t trust both, but nevertheless he sat there and did what they asked of him to do. Angel took a seat near Alastor and played with the rice on his plate. He looked up at the two gals and asked in a curious manor.

“So, what’s the deal with all this? No more popsicle meals?”. Charlie smiled in a warm manor, humoring Angels question. “We decided that a great way to restart rehabilitation is through feeling like you’re a part of something. Maybe a sense of family can help to form connections and make it easier to do the right thing in the future.” 

Angel couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the idea of family, he had one of those before and ultimately it just made him want to run in the other direction. The only good person to him in his life was gone, and now that he’s in the afterlife and had found someone new, he didn’t want to lose him because of family dynamics coming into play and him being a screw up.  
Angel straightened up and waved his fork around as he talked, “Look, I really hate to be a downer, but I’m not cut out for family time, I came here for the food and not to bond with anyone.” He stabbed the piece of chicken he had on his plate with the fork he was waving and appeared bored.

Charlie hesitated with a nervous smile but insisted, “I’m just asking you to try and trust us Angel. We just want you, and everyone else that comes here, to feel like this place is a safe haven.” Angel was about to say something, but suddenly he stiffened up in his chair and gave a glance to alastor sitting next to him. Alastor looked quite innocent sitting there eating his meal with them. He said in a soothing voice, “I’m very sure Angel will come around to that silly idea of yours my dear. He’s just stubborn it seems. Alastor looked over to Angel with a knowing look before resuming a casual conversation with the two. 

Meanwhile, Angel on the other hand was unusually quiet. Under the table, Alastor had quietly summoned something to calm Angel down. It was an all too familiar feeling for Angel to have a hand rubbing on his lap, though it was calming because he could tell it was Alastor’s. A shadow hand patted his leg like he was a fucking dog with how it kept petting him and tousling his fur.  
Quickly the petting started to get annoying and the spiders leg started to shake out of sheer annoyance, since it wasn’t hitting the right spot. He used his two hands under the table to gently grasp the shadow hand and guide it to be more useful. It seemed hesitant, but with some gentle guidance it slowly started to rub Angel’s inner thigh in slow circles, thus getting closer to what Angel wanted it to touch. Alastor’s cheeks flushed a little, but otherwise appeared normal. He presented a fake cough, playing it up as he was choking to the spices in the food. Angel, slowly actually started to eat his food as a coverup and to have less suspicion when he inevitably made noises.

His body tensed up a bit when the shadow hand brushed against his bulge which was already at half-mast due to the risqué nature of this exchange. He adjusted how he sat and spread his legs a bit more, happy that the darkness of the tablecloth was there to conceal nefarious dealings under the table. The hand shyly reached into Angel’s underwear and slowly began to give him a hand job, going from base to tip dry. The feeling of rough friction adding to the delight in partaking in something so dirty as this. He took in a shaky breath which didn’t go unnoticed by Vaggie who raised an eyebrow at him while Charlie and Al mindlessly talked.

Angel smiled sheepishly.

“Oh! Uh- sorry, the food just smells so good. I’ve not had a real meal in a while!” 

He took a bit of his chicken just as the shadow hand gave a gentle squeeze, precum dripping along the shaft and allowing it to glide a little easier along his length. He let out a quiet moan as he chewed and swallowed. 

“Oh, it just tastes really good!”

Vaggie looked unamused at Angel, “It’s just a rotisserie chicken from the store how good could it be-”. Angel had to think fast to keep her off the trail “Well, I never could afford chicken before so maybe it’s a treat to get it”. Ok maybe it wasn’t the best excuse, since he almost couldn’t keep a straight face, but she seemed to buy it when she scoffed and joined Charlie in conversation with Alastor who by now had moved onto why you should never eat crawdads out of season.

Angel let out a breath of relief, the hand was really pulling his strings easily, it wasn’t the first time he’d gotten a hand job, but it was the first that Alastor ever initiated anything like this so it felt exciting. The shadow hand pressed its thumb to the tip of his dick, causing a bit of pain and pleasure but soon going back to a steady rhythm. Angel could feel his muscles tighten with pleasure as the shadow hand worked his length, getting faster and making Angel flush.  
He could hardly eat as he was too busy holding back moans of pleasure by biting his lip. He slouched in the chair and held his face just for a moment as he felt an orgasm approach. He tensed up and felt himself cum under the table, making quite the mess under his skirt as the warm liquid started to dribble down his thighs a bit and onto the chair. 

“AH! GOD, I LOVE THIS FUCKING CHICKEN AND RICE!” Angel shouted with tears in his eyes slamming his fist against the table and griping his fork tightly in his gloved hand. 

Alastor looked a little shocked that he yelled out like that, and everyone was silent for a second before Angel quickly acted like a goddamn seagull and forked down a big slice of chicken and quickly ate the rice on his plate like he’d not eaten in years. 

Everyone was dumbstruck, except Alastor, who knew what he was up to. Charlie could only could let out a bit of a giggle.

“I didn’t think you’d like it so much Angel. I guess I’m gonna have to host a family dinner more often with chicken.” She said.

The shadow hand pulled his underwear back up over angels now flaccid dick and forced his legs to close to act as a sort of coverup before it retracted into the darkness. “Yes, that would be quite delightful, Charlie!” Alastor said with a smug smile plastered across his face, glancing to Angel.  
“I think we should all attend dinner together more often!” 

His smug turned into more of a grin as he saw Angel look so disheveled from all this and trying to get himself together. If Al kept this up, Angel would definitely not pass up dinner the next time he's asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I have been busy with college, don't worry, the other fics are being worked on! Gotta finish a lot of assignments!


End file.
